Naruto McDowell Rewriten
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Eva saves Naruto at the age of five, and takes him away to train, for ten years before she heads to the old world. Now how will Mahora academy survive with not one but four vampire, the as students and one as the assistant teacher to the son of the man that sealed Evangeline away, while defending the school from evil mages? NarutoxHarem, good Akatsuki, rated M for future lemons.


**Hay people, here's the first chapter of the rewrite for Naruto McDowell**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**Spell/Jutsu**

**I don't own Naruto or Negima.**

It was a dark night within the village of Konohagakure no Sato. Five years ago, the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sealed the Kyubi no Kitsune into his son, Naruto Uzumaki, who was currently running from a drunken crowed.

"_What is their problem, what did I ever do to them?"_ the five year old wondered as he turned into an ally, which turn out to be a dead end. Before he could back track, a kunai cut his arm causing him to cry out in pain.

As the pain in his arm slowly began to die away, he turned to face the crowd, which was bearing down upon him, before a large wall of ice separated them and a dark, evil, bone chilling laugh echoed through the ally.

A few minutes earlier

"_God I hate this village,"_ thought Evangeline A.K. McDowell as she walked through the front gate in her adult form with a disgusted look on her face at the sight of people cheering and celebrating. _"First it takes Mito from me, then Kushina, and before I even got the chance to meet him Naruto."_

It had been nearly five hundred and fifty years since she had become a vampire, and in all that time, people everywhere she went called her a monster because of what she was. Nearly seventy years ago, all of that changed however, while she was wondering through the Mundus Magicus world, she came across a place in the world that was blocked of by a giant barrier that covered the entire continent including a smaller continent a little north of it. Curios as to why this continent was hidden from the rest of the magical world, Eva pushed through the barrier and began wondering until she came across a huge fight within a wide valley.

Within the valley two men were fighting in a way that no mage had ever done, in fact it looked more like the way humans in the meiji ear of Japan in the old world would fight, the way of the Samurai and the Shinobi, both of which had fascinated her when she traveled to Japan.

She watched on in awe as they fought on before one of the men with a giant fan summoned a giant nine tailed fox with more power than she had ever felt before. Her eyes widened even more as the second man caused a giant tree to appear out of the ground to subdue the creature, before a woman with red hair wearing a kimono walked up and somehow pulled the fox into her, sealing it away and allowing the man who summoned the tree to win the fight.

Over the next few years, Evangeline traveled this hidden continent and watched as the man who won the fight in the valley, whom she learnt was named Hashirama Senju, gave eight other giant creatures, each with a different number of tails, to new villages that were being created in different countries, each of which were sealed into a person representing that country, whom she found were shinobi, it turned out that the shinobi arts of the old world were based off the type of magic the people in the hidden continent used, which they called shinobi arts.

After watching the creatures or Bijuu, as she learnt they were called, were sealed away, she became angry and confused as the people who held the Bijuu were treated like she was, however they simply ignored it. After a few more years of watching this, she finally had enough and went to talk to the first person to have a bijuu sealed within them, whom she learnt was named Mito Uzumaki.

Once she met Mito, she became fast friends, even though Eva was distrusting at first. After their first meeting, Eva had settled down in Konoha, living with Mito once Hashirama had died, she even became friends with the next Jinchurikki, as she learnt they were called, Kushina Uzumaki, Mito's grandniece, who had the Bijuu, the Kyubi, sealed into her by Mito, who lived a few days before letting her old age take her. While Eva was sad to see her first friend go, she stayed in Konoha and looked after Kushina, and was even their for her wedding to Minato Namikaze, who was actually the son of her cousin Tsunade Senju, but was kidnapped after birth and placed in an orphanage, which she kept to herself.

A few years later Kushina found out that she was pregnant, and had surprised Eva by signing a marriage contract saying that when her son Naruto was old enough that he would be married to Eva and turned into vampire like her in order to be with her forever; however everything went to hell after that.

On the night of Naruto's birth while she was out of the village, someone attacked Kushina while she was weak form having Naruto and pulled the Kyubi out of her. The worst part was that when she returned to the village, the third Hokage's advisers had told her that Naruto had died during the sealing of Kyubi, and while she didn't believe them, they lose of Kushina and the body of a baby was too much for her to bare and she fled the village in tears.

As the memories sailed through her mind, she was brought out of her thoughts by a loud cry of pain coming from a nearby alleyway. Rushing over to the alley, she fumed at the sight of a crowd of people beating on a kid that looked exactly like the late fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, which caused her eyes to widen in shock.

"_Minato's dead, and the feeling coming from him, NARUTO,"_ she shouted in her mind as once she felt the Kyubi's presence inside the boy. _"Those old bastered's are dead when I see them,"_ she thought before sinking into the shadows and reappearing out of the shadows in front of the boy, scaring the crowd, causing them to back away if fear.

"**What do you pathetic waists of space think you're doing?"** she asked in a demonic voice scaring the crowed even more.

"We're avenging the fourth Hokage and finishing up what he started," yelled a pink haired man, bolstering the crowd's courage.

"**Fools, attacking the son of the man that saved you and holds back a creature more powerful than any you would ever see in your life time, know your place,"** raised her hand as it began to glow a bluish color. **"Now die, Nivis Ca…"** she stopped as the boy grabbed her leg, causing her to look at him and the spell to vanish.

"Don't hurt them, please," he said looking at her, causing her eyes to widen in shock.

"Very well, I won't hurt them," she smiled down at the boy with soft eyes, causing him to smile, seeing as his wounds had healed.

"I however will not be as merciful," said a voice that Eva, Naruto and the crowd knew, causing them all to look up and see the third Hokage glaring down at them while fifty ANBU surrounded the crowd. "For ignoring my warnings and attacking Naruto, I sentence you all to death, ANBU, execute the traitors," the old man said surprising the crowd before the ANBU all closed in, wiping out the crowd in seconds before burning their bodies.

"As for you Evangeline, how dare you show your face around here after abandoning Naruto like that," the old man said seriously as he landed in front of the vampire, who was now holding the boy.

"I didn't abandon anyone old man," she glared at him, causing the ANBU to stiffen. "I was told by your _advisors_ that he was dead, I even left a note for you telling you how you could contact me should you need me," she said as her eyes began to glow in anger.

"Those bastered's, they told me you called Naruto a monster before leaving the village, which didn't make any since to me," he said as the air around the vampire mage began to freeze, causing the ANBU to shiver in fear of the woman holding the boy. "Evangeline I apologize to both you and Naruto on behalf of this village, for the stupidity of my advisors," the Hokage said getting on his hands and knees, bowing to the woman and the boy, shocking the ANBU before the bowed as well.

"I accept you apology old man," Eva said causing him to look up in shock. "However, I will be collecting all of the scrolls from the Namikaze and Senju compounds before leaving the village with Naruto," this caused the old man's eye's to widen considerably, the village would be losing its Jinchurikki and many village secrets. "I would also advise looking for a new pair of advisors, since the ones you have will be dead soon," with that, she sank into the shadows with Naruto who didn't understand what was happening but was happy to have someone else that didn't hate him, aside from the old man, Anko, the silver haired dog ANBU, the purple haired cat ANBU, and the black haired crow ANBU.

Within the Senju clan compound, Eva appeared in the library and sat Naruto down before she created a few shadow clones and had them gather every scroll in order to seal them away, seeing as Mito taught her some shinobi arts which she found very useful.

"Now Naruto, I'm sure that you have a lot of questions, so while my clones pack up everything I will explain everything to you, but you must not interrupt, do you understand?" the boy slowly nodded, seeing as he would finally be getting answers as to why the villagers hated him so much.

"Alright, now to start of my name is Evangeline A.K. McDowell, I am what is called a vampire, a being that does not age and drinks blood when needed," she paused as Naruto shrunk back a little, causing her eye's to fall a little, fearing that he would hate her. "I am over five hundred and fifty years old; during that time I wondered the earth gaining many names like monster, simple because of what I was, and as the years went by I was given other names such as Dark Evangel, Maga Nosferatu or The Undead Mage, The Queen of The Night, The Doll Master and many others, causing people to fear me just because I fought to survive just like any other person; a few years ago I met the second person to ever receive the title Jinchurikki, which means Power of Human Sacrifice, a Jinchurikki holds one of the nine tailed beast inside of them, are you with me so far?" he nodded his head, wondering how this related to him.

"The second person to ever receive the title Jinchurikki was named Mito Uzumaki, the holder of the Kyubi no Kitsune" Naruto's eyes widened, the first Jinchurikki had the same name as him. "While she was the second Jinchurikki, she was also my first friend," she stopped as a tear slowly swelled in her eyes, before they widened as Naruto sat in her lap and wrapped her in a hug, causing her to smile. "Over the years I know Mito taught me everything she knew about shinobi and their world, but while she grew older I stayed young," she moved him away from her before releasing disguise, turning back into her ten year old form, getting wide eyes from the boy.

"Once Mito reached a curtain age, another Uzumaki girl was brought to Konoha to be the next Jinchurikki for Kyubi, her grandniece Kushina Uzumaki," another Uzumaki, he wondered if she was related to him. "A few years later, Kushina found out that she was pregnant with a boy, and made a marriage contract between me and him, that way, when he was old enough, I could turn him into a vampire in order not to be alone anymore," Narutos eyes widened as he began to connect the dots, while he was only five, he was also very smart. "The night the baby was born, someone attacked Kushina and pulled Kyubi from her, I was out at the time keeping track of the other Jinchurikki and was unable to stop the attack; however the fourth Hokage sacrificed himself in order to save the village by sealing the Kyubi into his and Kushina's new born son, and my fiancé, you, Naruto Uzumaki," his eyes widened at this new, while tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Then, why did you leave me hear?" he asked trying to wipe away the tears.

"When I returned to the village, the three elders told me about Kushina, and said you had died during the sealing, showing me a fake body," she said wiping away the tears in her eyes. "I was so upset that I left on tears not looking back, but I never stopped wishing you were alive," she sniffed as Naruto pulled her into another hug.

"So what have you been doing over the last five year?" Naruto asked once they separated from the hug.

"Over the past five years I have traveled the elemental nations looking for and gathering many things, two Jinchurikki who are now my apprentice's, multiple jutsu scrolls, collecting the seven swords of the mist and the Raijin no Ken," she pulled out a pair of scrolls and unraveled them, sending chakra into the first causing eight swords to appear.

"As well as samples of different Kekkei Genkai from all over the nations," she added chakra to the second scroll causing blood packs to appear, each with a label indicating what type of kekkei genkai's they held: Boil Release, The Byakugan, Crystal Release, Dust Release, Explosion Release, Ice Release, Lava Release, Magnet Release, Rinnegan, Scorch Release, Sharingan, Shikotsumyaku, Steel Release, Storm Release, Swift Release, and Wood Release. "I learnt over the past five years that I can gain the kekkei genkai if I drink a little of the blood from someone who has that bloodline, so I've been collecting these for when Yugito and Fu, the two Jinchurikki I found, can gain a few blood lines when their older, I plan to turn them, and now you to, into vampire's when you turn fifteen, the same year you would graduate from the academy if you stayed here," Naruto nodded in understanding.

Once Eva's clones had finished sealing everything from the Senju compound, Naruto and Eva headed over to the Namikaze compound where they spent the next hour getting to know each other while Eva's clones sealed up everything in the compound, as well as a few scrolls from the Hyuga, Uchiha, and Inuzuka compounds.

When the clones returned with the stolen scrolls from the three clans, which were mainly over their taijutsu styles, the two left the village, to meet with Eva's two students, while leaving a clone to go and visit the three elders.

Within a meeting room deep below Konoha, the three elders of Konoha, Danzō Shimura, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane, were discussing planes in order to get the village Jinchurikki under their control when suddenly the lights went out and a cold chill field the room.

"**Hello fools remember me?"** Eva's clone asked in a demonic voice as she rose out of the shadows with an evil grin on her face, causing the three elders to pale at the sight of her. **"Well it seems that you do, that's good, because I've already sealed of this room so there's no escape, and no one will be able to enter while I torture you for lying to me,"** she chuckled evilly, causing the three to scream in terror, waking the entire village.

It was a warm day in the village of Konoha as the genin prepared for the genin exam, which was happening the next day, and while other contestants from different villages were showing up for the exams.

"So Naruto how does it feel to be back in Konoha?" asked a girl of about fifteen with long, straight, blonde, hair bound wrapped in taut bandages and cool forest green eyes. She was wearing a pair of ANBU style pants, a violet colored shirt that showed of her figure, and an open black trench coat with the kanji for fire queen on it surrounded in purple flames.

"In all honesty, I'm a little excited," said Naruto a smirk on his face. Within the last ten years Naruto had really changed. He had long spiky blonde hair with red streaks reaching the middle of his back with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He was wearing a pair of ANBU style pants, a crimson muscle shirt, and a black trench coat with the kanji for ice king on the back surrounded by white colored flames.

"Well you sure look excited," said the third member of their team, a girl of about fifteen with short, spiky mint green hair and orange eyes. She was wearing a pair of ANBU style pants, a dark blue shirt that showed of her figure, and an open black trench coat with the kanji for water queen on it surrounded by blue flames.

"Whatever Fu, let's just go and get this over with so we can get to the old world and start looking for Eva," Naruto said getting a nod from the two as he hoisted on of his three blades, the Samehada, over his back since he had the Kubikiribōchō and Hiramekarei sealed in each of his arms. "You're sure she was headed for the old world Yugito?" the blonde haired girl nodded her head as she made sure the Kiba blades were secured on her waist, the Raijin no ken was sealed on her arm.

"For the last time yes, she went after The Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield, still don't know why she's chasing him," Yugito said with a shrug once she was sure the Kiba were attached securely.

"Because he insulted her by calling her a little girl, even though she looks like she's fifteen now thanks to us," Naruto said remembering when she turned them all into vampires, causing her to grow and gain a fifteen year old thanks to the yoki from the three Bijuu within them. "When she told him she wasn't a little kid and that she was over five hundred years old, he called her an old hag," Fu and Yugito both chuckled at that.

"Well I hope she catches him," Fu smirked as she strapped the Nuibari to her side while the Kabutowari and Shibuki were sealed on her arms. "Any way's we should go," she said getting a nod from the two as they headed towards Konoha and the chunin exams, each sporting an Ame headband.

**Alright so here's the rewrite hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**before people start asking me questions, yes the shinobi world is part of the Mundus Magicus world just hidden by the sage of six paths. Out of all of the Naruto people, only Yugito and Fu will be part of the Heram, and I will post a poll for the Negima girls in the harem, except Asuna, Nodoka, and Eva since she is already in the harem, so please vote and don't send me pm's asking if Eva's in the harem. and yes Naruto, Yugito and Fu all have blood lines, just not all the same ones they will show of there blood lines in the next chapter.**


End file.
